


Fire and Ice

by Aeowyn



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeowyn/pseuds/Aeowyn
Summary: He was just a 17 year old peculiar who had an affinity with ice, but surprisingly it was the flame that caught his eye. I wanted to write a /Olive but I don't want to work with Enoch and also I don't think I could do it right if I tried. So this is going to be an OC/Olive, and it's going to be Movie universe except Enoch will be book version, to get him out of the way. One-shot(?)





	Fire and Ice

**I wanted to write a /Olive but I don’t want to work with Enoch and also I don’t think I could do it right if I tried. So this is going to be an OC/Olive, and it’s going to be Movie universe except Enoch will be book version (13, even edgier, etc.)**

**I know in the movie Abe’s on an airbase miles away on September 3rd, 1940. But I like the book better saying that he was at that loop before he decided to leave and join the war AFTER September 3rd.**

**Might be a one-shot dunno, depends if it takes off or not or if I just feel like writing more.**

It was another day spent hammering away at what most would see as a glob of dull, ugly, deformed metal. But what I saw was potential, I could make it into anything I wanted, from a shining and dainty set of table utensils, to a sharp and menacing blade. No, that was not my peculiarity, just my now-hobby but previously occupation before I was chased away from my home and thankfully into the safety of an Ymbryne’s arms.

I was just 17 and the son of the village’s blacksmith, my affinity with the cold had grown stronger and couldn’t be hidden from the villagers. My father had presented it to the clan leader and council showing that I meant no harm and I was but a child, and one of them. His great speech managed to help fend off the normals and their fear of the unknown, not to mention my father was a beloved figure of our little society.

But it wasn’t long before more and more rumours began to spread, and tales grew taller. I went from the blacksmith’s son who liked to seemingly create snow out of thin air before transforming it into a snowball and throwing it at the other children. To a supposed changeling who was playing nice now but would later kill everyone in the village.

Although, I guess I couldn’t blame them too much for those accusations, I did completely change. I was a normal kid with a head full of brown hair before when I was about 12 years old my hair seemingly overnight had turned completely ice white, accompanied with my ‘magical’ powers, I could see where it came from. Although, if I was a changeling, wouldn’t I try and hide it? My father told me to pay them no heed as the clan would never attack their own, and instead had me spend more and more time inside the forge working day in and day out.

But it was my 17th birthday that it all changed, my father had gifted me his lucky hammer, a beautiful hammer with intricate celtic designs, I couldn’t wait to use it. I immediately went into the forge and created a very sharp sword littered with symbols and patterns. Once completed I had taken it to the chief’s home and carried it up to the stairs in wrappings. The guards let me in and I walked up the chief bearing the gift, I unwrapped it while kneeling before him and it revealed the shining sword in all of its glory. However, the council leader had mistook my intentions and called for the guards on attempting to kill the chief. I realised I would sooner be impaled on a spear before having the chance to explain myself.

So let’s just say the building froze over, and when you freeze the chief’s place with ice spikes all over it’s not exactly a friendly site, and I had to run. I think the worse part of all of that was the look on my father’s face, the look of complete betrayal as I left the village tears threatening to pour down.

Eventually they stopped sending search parties, assuming I died in the blizzard, but my cryokinesis kept me alive. Even helping me catch food to eat, in my haste to leave the village I hadn’t taken a thing except for the coat on my back and my hammer at my hip.

But I managed for the first month, but things were steadily getting worse, food was getting even more scarce and I was terribly lost. I had resigned my fate to either be eaten by wolves, or by my stomach from the inside out, that was until Peculiardom decided to step in.

I had run into an Ymbryne named Miss Gyrfalcon, she had seen me passed out on the snowdrift expecting me to be dead as I had only a simple coat on in this blizzard, while her and her caravan had to be buried under multiple furs. But when she had touched my body she was very surprised to find it warm to the touch. And my breath still there, faint, but there.

She had taken me in and that was that, the rest is a much longer story, for another time, if I care to tell it. What matters now is that I am in September 3rd, 1943 on a small island named Cairnholm. In a house filled with children under the wing of Miss Peregrine, the youngest and supposedly strongest Ymbryne known to date.

**(Just roll with it guys.)**

I stopped hammering the now flat metal as I now realised I had spaced out for longer than I thought. I stood up, rolling my shoulders as I looked to my right, there was a concentrated Olive as she would grasp metal without her gloves for me and heat it to a glow before we would bend it. Her red hair neatly tied back and her normally starry bright blue eyes were instead a very intense stormy gray in focus. It wasn’t long ago that I had gotten her to work with me in here.

**(flashback #2)**

It was also September 3rd 1943, but it was a September 3rd about a year ago when the loop was first put in place. I put the metal I was working on back into the heat before looking out of my little makeshift forge into the yard of the house that I now lived in to see Claire and the twins running around as well as Hugh and Millard playing football. I shifted slightly to see Abe helping Emma put the squirrel back in the tree before moving again to see Horace leaning against a bush reading and Olive sitting there, looking particularly bored. I couldn’t blame her, ever since the loop was in place, the world lost its spontaneity and became the same old over and over again. That’s why I busied myself so with my own work.

Taking the metal back out of the flame I began to hammer it into my desired shape on the anvil before looking back over my shoulder at the redhead before deciding. Putting the metal down to cool I waved my hand over it, instantly turning the glowing red element into a cool to the touch gray.

I walked outside of the forge, past a tree where a 13 year old boy was playing with clay dolls, Enoch was a Scot just like me, but he was born into a very different time period and was much too whiny for me. He only glanced up before going back to his creations.

“Olive,” I called out in my thick scottish accent.

“Oh- Yes?” She seemed to be daydreaming before I had interrupted her.

I fidgeted with my hands before looking up at her bright blue eyes, “Are ya busy at the moment? You seemed a bit dozy ‘ere, and I was thinkin’ you could use somethin’ ta do, rather ‘en sit here all day.” (I’m not going to write in accent most of the time so just imagine it like this everytime.)

“Uh, well, I am pretty bored at the moment, what did you have in mind?” The usual optimistic smile graced her features. Something that made me feel a little funny, sure, she was a looker, I knew that from when I had first met her. But I never glanced twice at her, I saw her whenever it was time for meals but my eyes were always tending to the flame in my forge, not the fire right in front of me. But with nothing distracting me now it was impossible to avoid.

“Just working in the forge like usual, it should give you something challenging and entertaining to do,” I proposed.

“Yeah, sure!” Olive enthusiastically nodded, standing up and following me back to the forge.

“These are all the essentials needed in a forge, I don’t have everything, but you got the basic oven, basic anvil, toolkit here, I’ll teach you the names soon,” I began pointing out various parts of the room as she nodded with rapt attention.

Now she knew everything I knew and was an expert with metal, her peculiarity syncing perfectly with the field. But now as she was heating metal she didn’t look over to me and see the thin, now strip, of metal that I had created and taken over the anvil. I placed it on the tip of the anvil, right on the marking that I had made the night before. The marking signifying the point where it would equal the circumference of Olive’s finger.

No, no, it’s not a wedding ring, it’s just a ring signifying our friendship, nothing more. Not saying that I don’t want there to be- ah forget it. Ok, so maybe the knot did have something called the “Lover’s Knot” on it, but it seemed there was nothing more fit so I just rolled with it, half of the knot was to be inlaid with deep red ruby, and the other to be inlaid with aquamarine.

I had already spent many a night on the jewels themselves, now I was just creating the band for it to be set upon. Looking back up at Olive who had just now finished heating and was bringing it to me along with the tools I would need. I quickly got the last few hits in before chilling the metal and hiding it somewhere behind me before looking back up to address her.

Olive had on her usual dazzling smile, “I finished, here you go Alan!” I could tell she would love the ring.

**.oOoO Line Break OoOo.**

“So Alan, what are you working on now?” Horace had asked from his position across the table. He was wearing his normally extravagant clothes, with a bright silver pocketwatch and chain, custom made by myself for him for his last birthday. I planned on making him some cufflinks next year.

His question, however, had caught me off guard, “Oh, nothing, Olive and I have just been working with some metal, we don’t exactly have something in mind just yet.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll turn out great as always,” said Abe from his seat right next to Emma, right before a spoonful of mash. I don’t have anything against the man, in fact, he’s alright in my book. But I always had this iffy feeling about him and Emma together. I don’t like Emma no, she’s like a sister to me, this was something else.

“I’m sure of it, now eat, your food is getting cold,” Miss Peregrine interrupted and we did so as we could hear bombs beginning to pepper the island. I took that opportunity to avoid anymore questions, as I could feel my real work from the past few weeks in my pocket, almost burning a hole into me with anticipation. I couldn’t wait to give it to Olive, but when?

After dinner we had all shuffled into the parlour waiting for Horace to project his dreams, at first it was about the radio, then about clothes, then more clothes, then some prophetic visions of Claire and the Twins playing, nothing significant. Then the scene had changed again, it was night time, evident in the bright starry sky, and it was in the yard of the house for I could see the bushes and forge in the background. But that’s not what had everyone’s attention, what had it was the two figures lying on the grass. It wasn’t a direct shot, but you could immediately tell who the people were from the ice white hair on the left and soft red hair splayed around the person on the right.

The conversation was muffled, but something had caused us both to sit up, I had said a few more things before reaching into my pocket. At this point we were all sitting on the edge of our seats to see what was going on. Olive and I were blushing and the children looking back and forth between us and the projection.

But surprisingly, Horace himself interrupted his own projection, taking off the monocle-esque contraption. I looked at him in relief and Miss Peregrine nodded in approval before turning on the lights. The children started whining and complain though, Miss Peregrine just sent them upstairs and to bed while she went outside to reset the loop. I stood up awkwardly watching the rest of them go upstairs to bed rubbing their eyes or yawning, even Emma and Abe went, hand in hand.

I turned to Olive who was still seated and flustered, “Let’s go shut down the forge for the night, you remember the fuss Miss Peregrine was in last time we forgot.” Both her and I knew it only took one person to do it, but she accepted nonetheless. When we went outside together we bumped shoulders every now and then but were very shy about contact, unlike usual. When we got the forge we began to hang tools back on the wall and I chilled all the fire and metal.

We left the forge, and on the walk back it had stopped raining as it was now September 2nd, if only for a few hours.

“The stars are beautiful,” Olive commented, looking at the sky.

“Yes, they are very bright,” I smiled looking up as well, “Although.”

Olive looked at me curiously, “It’s hard to compete with the bright flame I have right here in front of me,” I smiled slyly at her, taking a step closer and tucking her red hair behind her ear. At my comment she flushed a colour akin to the locks of her hair.

“Um- er, thanks, thank you, Alan. That’s sweet of you,” Olive stuttered out not used to the blatant flattery. Sure there was some light flirting around the forge but it was just that, light hearted and something we often laughed about.

I laid down on the grass looking up, Olive glanced down at me and asked, “What’re you doing?”

“I’m admiring the stars, besides, it’s much too early to actually go to sleep, Miss Peregrine forgets we’re not all 8,” I told her, and that seemed reasonable and something she could agree with, the dinner and bedtimes were ridiculous for people our age. She decided to lay down right beside me. Memory of Horace’s vision began to come to the front of my mind and I’m sure Olive’s as well.

I could tell because Olive had now taken off her gloves and was playing with her fingernails not able to lay still.

I did what I thought was best and reached out for her hand, alarming Olive, “Don’t you’ll get burnt!” But I still took her hand and a fizzle was heard and a flash of flame was seen, but to her shock nothing happened. My peculiarity managed to balance in perfect harmony with hers, neither winning over the other.

Most people feel a shock go through them when they meet the person they love, but instead what I felt could only be described as a great warmth. But it wasn’t her peculiarity, I knew it was something else that she did to me that caused this warmth to travel through my hand to the rest of my body, particularly to my chest which began to ache for more.

Looking over at her I see something similar went through her as she hadn’t moved at all staring at our hands with tears brimming her eyes and smiling.

She moved her precious blue eyes from our hands to my own eyes, “You have no idea how long I wished to do that.”

My heart raced at her words and I sat up, she followed me and I helped her sit up with our still interlocked hands. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed a black leather box, at the same time I my arm around her left shoulder, my left hand still holding her right. Moving us closer together I opened the box to show her the bright ring inside.

At this point she couldn’t hold in tears as she admired it her left hand going straight to her mouth, I decided to explain, “It’s not a wedding ring or anything crazy, it’s just a gift I made for you, it’s what I’ve really been working on this past few weeks or so,” I pulled it out with my free hand and held it up for her to see, “I didn’t know how to explain my feelings for you, so I decided to express myself through the way I know best,” I gave it to her and she put it on her finger admiring it still, “The knot in the center shows two interlocking hearts, and also the where the band meets and they hold onto each other for strength. And the jewels are supposed to signify us... Think of it as a promise ring.”

Olive finally turned her head towards me and looked me right in the eyes, and I could see the raw emotion showing as she barely held herself together. Then she put her hands on the back of my neck and brought us closer together and we kissed. I felt the same warmth from the handholding but much stronger. I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms, we pulled away touching foreheads breathing heavily and smiling like fools.

“You have no idea how long I wished to do that,” Olive breathed out, both of us lost in the moment, just us two. Or so we thought, little to our knowledge a smiling Miss Peregrine watched us from the window of the house, overjoyed that two of her wards had finally found love in each other.

 

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IN THE REVIEWS, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS? LMK (I know I won't get any responses but it's worth a shot) ALSO DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

**(Celtic Love Knot)**

**_    _**  
**/ \  / \**  
/   \/   \  
/ /\ \/\ \  
\ \/\ \/ /  
\/ /\/ /  
/ /\/ /\  
/ /\  /\ \  
/ /  \/  \ \  
\ \  /\  / /  
\ \/  \/ /  
\/ /\/ /  
/ /\/ /\  
/ /\ \/\ \  
\ \/\ \/ /  
\   /\   /  
**\ /  \ /**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some shit that helps my self esteem and keeps me writing... actually I mostly write for myself so... do whatever the fuck.
> 
> Also I know it's riddled with plot holes but whatever, it's not a serious story, just a quick and fun oneshot.


End file.
